Time After Time
by BlackButler
Summary: A heart. A boy. A girl. A vampire. Four things that blend together to tell a story about love,loss, forgiveness, and hope. Spans from Integra's youth to her adult life. Full summary inside.
1. Beginning 1975 1977

_Hullo folks! I'm BlackButler and I will be telling you a story today. It kinda just sprung into my head during class and morphed into this big saga like story. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Give me tips! I always like constructive criticism but flames don't help me at all. AKA Don't flame!_

**Summary:** A tale of Integra's youth and her childhood friend Ian. It tells of how she fell in love for the first time, gave a boy a black eye, lost said boy, got boy back, and got her heart crushed by a vampire. It spans from her childhood to her adulthood and is a saga for both AxI fans and IxOC fans.

* * *

2008

Alucard was annoyed.

Not only was his daughter dating that boy, but she was letting him into the house! Alucard growled. It wasn't that he hated the boy but in essence hated his father. Ian Mckelter, the very name caused him to frown, had caused damage to the Hellsing house. He had given Integra his heart in return for nothing. He had won Walter's respect. He had saved Anna's life. He had made a friend of Seras. Alucard hated him. Ian was the one man Integra had loved before him ,and when he had finally won her heart, Ian had come back into their lives. With his death Ian had scarred Integra's heart for eternity.

Alucard hated him.

1975

Integra was six when she first met Ian.

Her father had gone on a business trip to the Irish coast and had brought her along. She was thrilled, running up and down the beaches and playing in the sea foam. She was poking around the tide pools when she saw the shoes. They were a pair of scuffed brown leather and tattered laces. Very old looking shoes, she thought looking up to see who owned these shoes. A boy stared down at her his golden brown hair hiding his eyes like a curtain. "Hello." she said wondering what this boy could want with her. The boy said nothing and crouched down by the tide pool. Integra noticed that one of his eyes was green while the other was blue, like a cats. "Your poking my tide pool." the boy finally said his tone sounding cross. His eyes scanned the tiny pool for any signs of damage. "Find your own." Integra frowned. Who did this boy think he was? "Who says it's your tide pool?"

"I do."

"That doesn't count!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

Integra silently fumed for a moment before a smile lit her face. She shoved the boy causing him to fall into the wet sand. It clung to his frayed blue sweater and the seat of his shorts. The boy glared at her and pushed back shoving her unto the sand as well. "You shouldn't push a cripple!" he shouted.

"**You **shouldn't push **a girl**!" she shouted back. They began to fight then, rolling on the sand, pulling hair and biting. They didn't even stop when two strong hands pulled them apart. They kept kicking and flailing until they saw who had picked them up. Integra's father frowned at them both. A tall tanned man, his reddish brown hair cropped to just above his ears, frowned at Ian. He was the one who held them both aloft. After a moment of the children staring at the ground in shame he spoke. His voice was tinged with the accent of a fisherman. "What be the meaning of this? Ian?"

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

Arthur Hellsing sighed and they both fell silent. Something told them if they continued a spanking would be in order. "I don't care who started it. Integra you shouldn't fight." the Englishman said looking at his daughter. The red haired man shook his head in agreement. "Ye too Ian. Don't be picking fights with girls…in fact don't pick any fights boy."

Ian and Integra mumbled a chorus of "Yes sirs." before being gently placed upon the sand. It was only the presence of their fathers that prevented them from fighting again. Arthur sighed and turned towards the man before speaking softly. "Sorry about this Max." Max, the red haired man, smiled gently "Don't worry about it Arthur, who knows? Maybe this means will be in laws someday."

Both children cried out in unison. "Ew!"

Arthur chuckled covering a smile with a gloved hand. "Maybe."

Integra felt like she would die before ever marrying this boy.

1977

It was two years before she saw him again.

She was eight now. She still loved playing by the tide pools, but avoided his pool like the plague. She still remembered the blows she had landed upon him with glee. She giggled to herself as the memory filled her. Just as the laughter escaped her lips she saw the shoes. Scuffed trainers, the black canvas faded to a pale grey. She looked up into mismatched eyes. "Are you always invading my space or are you just clueless?" Ian asked conversationally as he sat with a groan. "Are all your shoes scuffed?" Integra asked poking a tiny starfish. She noticed his clothes were in the same state as his shoes. Ian smiled for the first time around her and she noticed it was kind.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm avoiding it. There's a difference."

Ian raised and eyebrow "A Hellsing avoiding conflict? Must be a sign of the apocalypse."

"Do you want me to beat you up again?"

"I distinctly remember me winning."

"What a faulty memory you must have."

"I may be crippled but my memories quite fine thank you very much." Ian smiled. Integra only now noticed the large scar, white against his skin, creeping up his right leg. Ian splashed water unto her clothes.

"Your staring."

Integra frowned and splashed him back flinging water onto his dark t-shirt where it settled like a stain. "Your splashing." she said with a smirk. Ian mirrored her expression and splashed back, before getting to his feet and running off. His run was a slightly hobbled movement but it was fast for a crippled boy. "Come and get me Hellsing!" he cried. Integra laughed and ran after him, but not before filling a bucket with water.

0-0--0-0--0-0--0

"Would you mind explaining this?" Arthur asked the two children before him. Ian and Integra shifted uncomfortably, wet sand and sea water dripping onto the grass. Both were covered head to toe in mud and sand. Max chuckled from the sea wall where he sat watching them. A long pipe was clenched between his teeth. "Well wee ones? What happened?" he said blowing a ring of smoke into the air.

Integra stepped forward, soaked to the bone and opened her mouth to explain. "Well you see we were playing.." Ian cut her off mid sentence.

"And I splashed her."

"And it got really out of hand." Integra cut in. Arthur looked at the two of them while they stuttered out explanations. Slowly a smile lit his face and after a while he burst into laughter. "Your right Max!" he guffawed "These two are made for each other!"

Both children groaned.


	2. 1980 1982 Meetings

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long! As penance for taking forever I've decided to update with two chapters for you this week. Hope you enjoy this segment of Time After Time! Please read and review!**

**Oh. I don't own anything except Ian by the way. Otherwise I'd be very rich and Ian would have a t-shirt by now.**

**Black Butler**

* * *

1980

She was eleven when got her first kiss. Over the last few years she had started to look forward to seeing Ian, who had become a friend of sorts, and would often have to bribe her father to go. They spent most of their time on the beach. They talked about places, people, and vampires in later years. Integra was happy she could have a friend to confide in. They were so few and far between.

The waves splashed against the rocks as they climbed to the top of the moss covered cliffs. The idea had been Ian's after he had seen the massive rocks jutting towards the sky. Integra doubted his sanity. "Are you sure your crippled?" she wheezed as they trudged up the tiny gravel path. Ian moved with surprising speed for a crippled boy, he was halfway up the path by the time Integra was just rounding a corner. He glanced back towards her with a cocky grin. "Pretty sure. Your slow for someone who isn't." he teased, his voice just hiding the chuckles that threatened to escape. Integra sighed and grumbled something about crippling his other leg. Ian just shook his head and limped to the top of the cliff sitting on a soft patch of grass. Integra followed him and collapsed next to him with a soft sigh. Ian smiled and began to hum.

"Did this little adventure have a point?" she asked regaining her breath. "No." Ian said cheerily watching her face stiffen with rage. Integra was going to kill him. Ian caught the death look she was giving him and chuckled. "Well it might of."

Integra raised an eyebrow. Ian moved closer and her heart began to thrum like a hummingbird's. "What are you?" She was abruptly cut off. They walked down the path holding hands. Integra's face felt warm.

1982

When she was thirteen her father died. Ian came over a few weeks after the incident to comfort his friend. It was then he met Alucard. The tall vampire immediately disliked the Irish boy. Sneering in the shadows, Alucard watched the boy comfort his master in ways he never could. He couldn't touch her. He wasn't allowed to love her. Growling, hate bubbled in his chest, growing like an angry flame. He couldn't be with her. Alucard smiled a devil's smile and vanished into the dark hallows of his dungeon home. If he couldn't be with her, neither would Ian.

"So who's he?" Ian asked after Integra's sobs had stopped soaking his collar. Integra held Ian's handkerchief tightly in her fist. The blue material scrunched together as the vampire was mentioned. She still hadn't gotten over having a vampire in the basement. She shut her eyes wearily as she answered. "He's my servant. My father left him for my protection."

Ian was silent for a moment before answering. His voice sounded far away to Integra's ears. It scared her. "He's a vampire Integra, any fool could see that. Your family has sworn to kill people like him. It doesn't make sense to keep him around like some pet….It just doesn't make any sense."

Integra bit her lip before answering. "Does anything ever make sense in this family?" Ian turned to her and got off the couch. He began to pace, his limp growing more pronounced in his agitation. Integra sighed quietly. She had foreseen this as soon as Alucard met Ian. They were like two sides of the same coin. Alike but too different to get along. She watched Ian pace back and forth in silence for a moment. His brow was furrowed with thought. "Ian?" she said quietly her voice trailing off. The very tone she used caused Ian to stop dead in his tracks. Though she would never admit it to the outside world, Integra was scared. Scared of what awaited her, scared of what intention her servant held, scared of losing everything she had ever known about herself. Ian limped his way over to her and wrapped her into a warm hug. "It's going to be okay." He murmured into her shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"I know everything."

Integra smiled against the fabric of his shirt. Ian felt the movement and continued "Who knows? Maybe I'll even be nice to him."

Integra began to laugh.

* * *

**Up next!: Ian and Integra grow up, fight, and make babies! **

**Review please!**


End file.
